El Destino nos une y la Gente nos separa!
by Estelaluna
Summary: Este es un Fics sobre como Shino ayuda a una chica    la cual le hace sentir cosas ke no hubiera pensado
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ^^ Me presento soy Estelaluna :) y por lo regular escribo Fics de Bakugan pero ese Fics ya lo tenía desde hae un buen rato así que espero les guste, no sean malos conmigo ^^ si gustan dejen Comentario :D **

**Yo: ^^**

**Sasuke: De que te ries?**

**Yo: ha no me puedo reír o ¿qué? ¬¬**

**Sasuke: ¬¬ como kieras **

**Yo: ¬¬ **

**Espero que les guste ^^ Ni Naruto ni sis personajes me pertenecen**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ya habían pasado 5 años desde la muerte de Orochimaru, la aldea se encontraba en silencio debido a que los ninjas habían salidos con sus respectivas novias de viaje, pero ese día era especial para Shino, así que Hinata junto con Naruto decidieron ir a verlo a su casa, pero al llegar les abrió su mama..**

Hinata: hola Señora Aburame, llegamos tarde?

MS: no claro que no, pasen Kiba esta con Shino en la sala

Hinata: Shino felicidades (se acerca a el y lo abraza felicitándole)

(Shino al verla le agradece que estuviera con el en ese día tan especial)

KIBA: como crees que no estaríamos en tu cumpleaños numero 20, ya falta poco para que te conviertas en el líder de tu clan (lo dice mientras le lanza una sonrisa)

Naruto: felicidades Shino en tu día (le dice Naruto mientras hace su seña que lo diferencia de los demás).

**SHINO:** gracias Naruto y ya me dijeron que muy pronto serás el futuro Hokage felicidades para ti también

Naruto: gracias Shino, la verdad es que si después de que me case con Hinata podré tomar mi lugar como Hokage y como hijo del 4to. También…

KIBA: si si solo espero que no nos lleves a la ruina (lo dice con una mueca burlona)

Naruto: como crees Konoha estará segura al 100%

MS: chicos la comida esta lista, pasen a al mesa

TODOS: ¡si!

**Todos están en la mesa preparándose para comer, cuando entra la Señora Aburame con una charola en las manos. Después de eso todos empezaron a comer, y solo se escuchaban ruidos de tenedores (mas bien solo se escuchaban los tenedores de Naruto que no dejaba de comer para nada)**

MS: Hinata como te va en tu compromiso con Naruto?

Hinata: muy bien solo falta que Naruto pida mi mano a mi padre y que pongan fecha para la boda

MS: y tu Kiba como te va en tu relación?

KIBA: muy bien, gracias por preguntar, la verdad es que mi novia esta con mi madre en casa preparando todo para la cena donde pedire su mano a sus padres.

Naruto: (como siempre metiendo la pata hasta el fondo) y tu Shino cuando nos sorprendes con la noticia de que te casas, eh (mientas suelta una risa picaresca y con comida en la boca)

**SHINO:** la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo para buscar esposa ya que estado demasiado ocupado para eso.

Hinata: pero Shino no puedes estar solo toda tu vida

**SHINO:** lo se, pero no tengo tiempo y aun no conozco la chica ideal (lo dice mientras baja los cubiertos)

**Después de unos minutos todos terminan de comer y se levantaron de la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia la sala. Pero Hinata al ver el reloj se dio cuenta de que llegarían tarde a la cena con su padre. Se dirigió hacia la puerta junto con Naruto y Kiba, después de eso se despidieron y se marcharon. Sin antes decirle que saldrían durante unos días. Enseguida Shino cerró la puerta, pero al acercarse a la sala escucho como sus padres discutían.**

PS: como es posible que todos sus amigos ya tengan planes de matrimonio y nuestro hijo ni siquiera tiene pretendiente

MS: ya déjalo el ha estado muy ocupado con el clan

PS: si pero si no tiene mínimo pretendiente para su cumpleaños numero 21 tendremos que olvidarnos de que Shino sea el líder del clan

MS: tú confía en nuestro hijo además todavía falta un año

PS: si pero si antes de su cumpleaños no me presenta a su prometida tendré que tener a alguien más en mente para líder del clan

MS: no te preocupes nuestro hijo sabe lo que hace

**Enseguida el padre de Shino sale de la habitación molesto y se dirige a su habitación. Mientras que su madre se dirige hacia la cocina a lavar los trastes**

**Shino al mirarla decidió salir a caminar por el bosque para despejar su mente cuando escucha a los lejos como una pelea se desarrolla así que decide acercarse para mirar, pero al hacerlo mira como una chica estaba herida y aun así seguía caminando y luchando. Pero después de unos minutos de lucha acabo con su adversario pero al verla Shino salio para ayudarla pero ella lo amenazo con un kunai, pero cayo de rodillas por un fuerte dolor que tenia. Shino al verla corrió a ayudarla pero al verla la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a una casa que tenia a las afueras del bosque, ahí la recostó en su cama y le vendo sus heridas. Al amanecer la joven despertó y al despertad miro que estaba en una casa extraña, así que decidió levantarse cuando escucha qué alguien se acercaba al hacerlo toma un kunai pero miro que era un chico ella al verlo se trato de parar pero Shino al verla le dice que no se intente parar ya que sus heridas volverían a sangrar. Enseguida le llevo el desayuno a la cama ella se presento **

¿?: Mi nombre es Estela y el tuyo?

**SHINO:** mi nombre es Shino

**Estela:** gracias por ayudarme Shino

**SHINO:** no fue nada

**Estela:** vives solo en esta casa?

**SHINO:** pues la verdad es que yo vivo en otra casa, y esta solo la uso a veces cuando quiero estar solo.

**Estela:** ya veo y tu novia no se enfada si traes mujeres extrañas aquí? (lo menciona mientras le daba un sorbo al vaso de leche)

**SHINO:** la verdad es que no tengo, ya que soy un ninja muy ocupado.

**Así se la pasaron platicando un tiempo hasta que Shino le dijo que le tenía que cambiar los vendajes, después de eso ella le pregunto**

**Estela:** de que Clan provienes Shino?

**SHINO:** Aburame se especializa en…. (Fue interrumpido por Estela y ella termino la frase)

**Estela:** se especializa en el control de insectos, cuando un bebe nace se le inyectan insectos y así se forma un balance los insectos se alimentan de su shakra y ellos pueden utilizarlos como armas

**Shino al escucharla se quedo impresionado, ella al verlo le sonrió y le pregunto que si le podía ayudar en algo, pero el le dijo que no ya que debía de descansar para que se recuperara pronto**

**Después de eso Shino le preparo de cenar y se lo llevo a la cama y decidió que ya era tarde y que debía de regresar a su casa, así que se despidió pero antes de que se fuera se acerco a ella para preguntarle:**

**SHINO:** no quieres que te traiga algo?

**Estela:** si no es mucha molestia puedes traerme unos cuantos libros, por favor (le dice mientras se sonroja y pone cara de niña buena, con esa cara quien va a decir que no, lo digo por experiencia)

**SHINO:** claro, no te preocupes

**Estela:** pero no tengo con que pagarte

**SHINO:** no te preocupes yo las pago y luego si quieres ves como me las pagas, esta bien?

**Estela:** Ok-le contesto Estela con una sonrisa-

**Después de eso Shino se despidió de ella y cerro la puerta, Estela se puso a cenar, mientras veía toda la habitación, enseguida decidió tomar su mochila, pero después de unas horas se quedo dormida. **

**Mientras tanto Shino al llegar a su casa le pregunto a su mama que si aun tenia ropa de ella de cuando era joven y ella le dijo que si y se la entrego, después de eso la acompaño al mercado a comprar varias cosas, pero al verlo su mama lo noto algo extraño, así que el pregunto mientras veía varios libros muy femeninos.**

MS: hijo te encuentras bien?

**SHINO:** claro mama, porque no lo estaría?

MS: es que te veo muy raro desde que llegaste

**SHINO:** mama te puedo preguntar algo?

MS: claro hijo pero si me dices primero que te pasa

**SHINO:** esta bien mama. Es que ayer en la noche al final de la cena los escuche a ti a y mi padre que peleaban sobre que no tenia novia, y salí a caminar, pero al hacerlo escuche que alguien peleaba y me acerque, pero al hacerlo mire como una ninja peleaba sola contra varios, y al final acabo con todos, pero ella quedo muy lastimada y yo la lleve a mi cabaña fuera de la aldea y ahí cure de sus heridas, pero hoy en la mañana despertó y me dijo que se llamaba Estela y le dije que si quería le podía llevar varios libros para que los leyera mientras se recuperaba ya que tenia heridas muy profundas en la cadera y el abdomen. Por eso te pedí la ropa y ahora estoy mirando estos libros

MS: bueno me alegro de ti, estoy muy orgullosa de tenerte como hijo y si yo fuera esa chica me llevaría estos libros…

**Después de eso Shino al día siguiente tomo la ropa, la comida y los libros y se dirigió a la cabaña, pero Estela trato de parase pero al hacerlo sintió como su herida se abría y cayo de dolor, no podía levantarse hasta que llego Shino, al verla ****corrió a levantarla y la tomo en sus brazos**

**SHINO:** que hacías en el suelo?

**Estela:** a pus me baje para escuchar a las hormigas que me querían decir algo

-le dice con una mueca de no es obvio-

Me quería parar y me caí por un dolor que sentí (contesta con cara de niña regañada a lo cual Shino le dice que no lo intente de nuevo, enseguida Shino la mira a los ojos y Estela un poco sonrojada le dice)

**Estela:** Shino ya puedes bajarme OoO

**SHINO:** claro, eh quieres que te siente en la sala

**Estela:** si, por favor y gracias _

**Al llegar a la sala la sentó en la mesa mientras que Estela miraba todo.**

**SHINO:** te traje ropa y los libros están en la bolsa

**Estela:** gracias Shino haces mucho por mi y solo soy una extraña, no se como podré pagarte

**SHINO:** no te preocupes por eso, iré a prepararte de comer mientras miras la ropa OK

**Después de unos minutos Shino regreso con Estela cuando recibe una sorpresa**

**Hola ^^ **

**Espero que les haya gustado :D y dejen su review ^^**

**Sayonara..!**

**Estelaluna Uchicha**


	2. Capitulo II ¿Mama?

**Hola ^^ Me presento soy Estelaluna :) y por lo regular escribo Fics de Bakugan pero ese Fics ya lo tenía desde hace un buen rato así que espero les guste, no sean malos conmigo ^^ si gustan dejen Reviws :D **

**Espero que les guste ^^**

**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

naruto: claro que no

yo: ya lo dije ¬¬

naruto: y eso k

yo: mejor callate naruto

naruto: o ke?

yo: te dejare el ojo igual de morado que el otro!

naruto: Ok O.o

yo: disfrutenlo ^^

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo II: Mama?**

**SHINO:** no te preocupes por eso, iré a prepararte de comer mientras miras la ropa OK

**Después de unos minutos Shino regreso con Estela cuando recibe una sorpresa**

**SHINO:** ¡mama! ¿Que haces aquí?

MS: hola hijo, perdón por llegar sin avisar

**Estela:** Shino porque no me dijiste que tu madre era muy amable

**SHINO:** mama podemos hablar en la cocina

MS: claro hijo, horita regreso Estela

**Ya en la cocina**

**SHINO:** mama que haces aquí?

MS: vine a visitarte a ti y a conocer a la joven que salvo mi hijo…que eso es tan malo? (poniendo cara de madre preocupada así o mas chantajista 0-0)

**SHINO:** no mama

MS: bueno entonces no se diga más

**Estela:** señora, porque no se queda a comer?

MS: muchas gracias, pero por lo que veo mi hijo ya quiere que me vaya (0-0)

**SHINO:** (Shino con cara de 0_0 ya que) mama puedes quedarte

**Después de eso Shino ayuda a Estela a sentarse en la mesa para que comieran juntos, así pasaron los días y Shino se fue encariñando a Estela mientras que ella cada vez le tomaba mas confianza y con el paso del tiempo cada vez Estela se sentía mejor. Hasta que una noche Estela se acerco a Shino, **

**Estela:** Shino, ya me siento mejor crees que podrías enseñarme la aldea mañana por la mañana

**SHINO:** no se Estela todavía no te recuperas del todo, no creo que aguantes tanto caminando _**(ahora**____**pone**____**cara**____**de**____**padre**____**preocupado**____**0-0,**____**que**____**problemático**____**diría**____**Shikamaru)**_

MS: anda hijo, llevadla a recorrer la aldea o si no mínimo deja que salga a conocerla ella sola (la cuidas como si fuera una bebe pensaba su mama)

**SHINO:** no ella sola no que tal si se pierde?

MS: hay hijo no seas tan sobre protector, déjala que salga a caminar, se puede decir que desde que llego ha estado en cama encerrada, ya es tiempo de que estire las piernas

**Estela:** si Shino, por favor puedo salir a la aldea mañana 1_1 (poniendo su tipica cara de niña buena)

MS: vamos hijo es mas los invito a cenar mañana a las 7:30 en la casa, que dices hijo si? ( y pone cara de si no aceptas ya veras )

**SHINO:** esta bien pero yo vendré por ti, de acuerdo Estela?

**Al escucharlo corrió a abrazarlo ya que estaba fastidiada de estar encerrada, Shino acepto el abrazo (que! Aunque no lo crean Shino acepto el abrazo).**

**Enseguida Shino voltea a ver a su madre y observa que los miraba con ojos de picara, así que decide que lo mejor seria que se retiraran ya que era tarde y su padre querría cenar. .**

**Al amanecer Estela corrió a bañarse y arreglarse había guardado un cambio de ropa para una ocasión así, después de unos minutos ternito de arreglarse y empezó a desayunar, pero se le hizo raro que Shino no llegara a desayunar con ella como todas las mañanas, hasta que llega la Señora Aburame y le dice que Shino tenia una misión y que no llegaría hasta en la noche así que tendría que verlo en la cena, Estela al oírla le dijo que estaría bien y que ella llegaría a la cena. Después de eso la señora se marcho y Estela decidió terminar de desayunar, pero antes de marcharse la Señora Aburame le entrego dinero para que se comprara lo que ella quería, al acabar Estela lavo su plato recogió la casa y salio hacia la aldea, pero al llegar a la entrada empezó a mirar a las personas y se dio cuenta de que todos eran muy amable ella vestía un tipo llomper falda azul tipo Sakura con una blusa rosa fiucsa, y el cabello suelto, todos los chicos se le quedaban viendo Estela al darse cuenta de que estaba perdida se puso a pensar. Hasta llegar a la plaza de la aldea ahí se encontró a un grupo de chicas (Sakura, Hinata, Temari y Tenten) al verla se acercaron a ella muy amablemente y**

Sakura: hai, estas perdida?

**Estela:** si estoy buscando la casa del clan Aburame

Hinata: el clan Aburame?

**Estela:** si, la verdad es que debo estar ahí para las 7:30pm

Tenten: enserio y para que, si no es mucha molestia?

**Estela:** es que la Señora Aburame me invito a cenar, y la verdad es que me perdí, ya que Shino iba a pasar por mi, pero tubo que ir a una misión y... (Es interrumpida por Temari)

Temari: donde vives?

**Estela:** en una cabaña a las afueras de la aldea, porque?

Hinata: acaso esa cabaña no es de Shino?

**Estela:** si pero desde que Shino me encontró ahí e vivido

Todas: entonces vives con Shino! *0*

**Estela:** pues no porque yo vivo sola en la cabaña el me va a ver, y me preparaba de comer

Temari: enserio te hacia de comer,

**Estela:** si incluso me llevo ropa y algunos libros para que los leyera cuando el no estabiera

Sakura: entonces Shino te ayuda

**Estela:** si pero no se donde vive, creen que me puedan llevar a su casa antes de las 7:30

Tenten: claro, pero primero quieres conocer al aldea?

**Estela:** claro Shino ha estado muy ocupado y no me la ha podido enseñar

**Después de unas horas Shino llego a su casa, y busco a Estela pero al no encontrarla, corrió a buscar a su madre, para preguntarle por ella, pero al encontrarla ella solo le dijo…**

**Shino:** mama y Estela?

MS: aun no llega?

**Shino:** pero mama porque no fuiste por ella? (le pregunta con un tono de voz calmado)

MS: porque estaba ocupada con la cena y los preparativos, porque?

**Shino:** porque Estela un no conoce la aldea

MS: pensé que ya se la habías enseñado Shino!

**Shino:** Pero no he podido

MS: eso quiere decir que Estela esta por la aldea sin saber donde se encuentra?

**Shino:** así es

MS: rápido hijo sal y buscadla tienes que encontrarla!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola ^^ **

**Espero que les haya gustado :D y dejen su reviews ^^**

**Sayonara..!**

**Estelaluna 2G**


	3. Capitulo III

**Hola ^^ Me presento soy Estelaluna :) y por lo regular escribo Fics de Bakugan pero ese Fics ya lo tenía desde hace un buen rato así que espero les guste, no sean malos conmigo ^^ si gustan dejen Reviws :D **

yo: jejeje casi no ven la contii de este fics ^^

Sasuke: porque lo dices?

Yo: k tú novia al ver qué mi nombre era Estelaluna Uchiha casi me cuelga O.O

Sasuke: ella no es capaz de algo asii ¬¬

Yo: no qué va ¬¬ me ataco con su katana y me dijo qué si te tocaba un pelo me haría pure así o ms dulce?

Sasuke: ^^ por eso te quiero Kumiko

Yo: ¬¬ baka

**Espero que les guste ^^**

**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

BUENO A LEER

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

MS: rápido hijo sal y buscadla tienes que encontrarla!

Capitulo III

**Enseguida Shino se pone sus sandalias y se dirige hacia la puerta pero al abrirla se queda asombrado al mirar a Estela acercándose muy tranquilamente. Cuando mira que venia acompañada de sus compañeras. Pero al verlo Estela alzo los brazos y se acerco a Shino abrazándolo. Enseguida Shino le dice**

**Shino:** le debiste haber pedido a mi madre que mandara a alguien para que te recogiera, y así no me hubieras preocupado

**Estela al oír como la regañaba lo miro a los ojos y le pidió que la disculpara ya que esa no era su intención**

**Estela:** lo siento Shino no quería preocuparte

–le decía como niña pequeña-

**Shino al escucharla la abraza mas fuerte mientras le dice…**

**Shino:** no vuelvas a asustarnos así, entendiste

**Estela:** si Shino

–pero le dijo que se había encontrado a unas amigas de el y le dijeron que ellas la llevarían así que acepto-

**Enseguida Shino volteo a mirar a sus compañeras ya que ellas se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que Shino se había dejado abrazar por Estela y que había correspondido al abrazo, ya que nunca habían visto que alguien lo tocara y menos que una chica lo abrazara. Shino al verlas se acerca a ellas y les agradece que la hayan guiado a Estela hasta su casa. Pero ellas solo le dicen que no había sido nada y se despiden de el y Estela. Enseguida Estela entra y se quita las sandalias dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, pero al verla la Señora Aburame se le acerca**

MS: Estela que bueno que estas bien creímos que te habías perdido, quien te trajo?

**Estela:** me trajeron unas compañeras de Shino.

MS: que bueno que estas bien

**Estela:** si, pero hay algo que no entiendo?

MS: que cosa?

**Estela:** que cuando vi a Shino corrí a abrazarlo, pero al hacerlo sus amigas se quedaron impactadas, porque?

MS: enserio lo abrazaste?

**Estela:** si, pero que tiene de malo?

MS: nada, y como reacciono Shino?

**Estela:** no me dijo nada solo que le alegraba que estuviera bien, pero no entiendo que tiene de raro que abrace a Shino?

MS: pues lo que pasa es que nunca Shino había dejado que una chica lo abrazara como tú lo hiciste, ya que eso no va con su imagen, pero olvidémonos de eso y vamos a la cocina

**Estela:** si

**Mientras tanto Shino pensaba en el abrazo que Estela le había dado frente a las chicas**

**Shino:** porque no hice nada cuando Estela me abrazo, porque no la rechace? –Se preguntaba mientras caminaba hacia la cocina-

MS: hola hijo, que te ocurre? Te veo distraído –le pregunta con una cara de se lo que te tiene así -

**Shino:** mama y Estela?

MS: la mande a la huerta por algunas cosas, porque la pregunta?

**Shino:** mama te puedo decir un secreto?

MS: claro hijo, puedes confiar en mi! _

**Shino:** es que me siento extraño

MS: a que te refieres hijo, te sientes mal?

**Shino:** no mama, si no que no me siento yo mismo

MS: a que te refieres hijo?  
><strong>Shino:<strong> es que cuando salí a buscar a Estela ella ya estaba en la puerta de la casa y al verme ella me abrazo y yo...

MS: y tú que Shino?

**Shino:** y yo le correspondí e inclusive le dije que nunca volviera a hacer eso. Pero mama lo que no entiendo es porque lo hice porque actué de esa forma?

MS: hay hijo, no te preocupes lo que te pasa es normal que te sientas así

–le contesta con una voz dulce mientras le acaricia la mejilla con una sonrisa en su cara-

**Shino:** a que te refieres madre?

MS: a que le tomaste cariño a Estela, al igual que ella a ti

**Shino:** no entiendo mama

MS: no te preocupes hijo muy pronto te darás cuenta

**Después de unos minutos Estela regreso con varias frutas **

**Estela:** listo tengo todo lo que me pidió señora Aburame

MS: gracias Estela solo falta lavarlas pero de eso yo me encargo, bueno ahorita vengo

**Pero al irse la cocina se queda en silencio cuando se le acerca Estela a Shino**

**Estela:** Shino lamento el haberte avergonzado frente a tus compañeras de escuela, pero yo no sabía que no te gustaba que te tocaran

–Le dice mientras bajaba al cabeza-

**Al escucharla Shino sonríe mientras se le acerca y le levanta la cara con su mano derecha**

**Shino:** no te preocupes no estoy enojado y no pasa nada si mis compañeras nos miraron a mi no me molesta que me abraces frente a los demás

–le contesta con una voz tranquila-

**Estela:** que bueno, pensé que te habías enojado conmigo. Por avergonzarte frente tus compañeras porque me dijeron que no te gusta que te toquen y menos que te abracen

**Shino:** es verdad que no estoy acostumbrado a los abrazos pero no te preocupes no me molesta que me toques.

**Pero al decírselo se acerco mas a su cara cuando va entrando la madre de Shino **

MS: listo la comida estará en 5 minutos así que por favor vete a lavar Shino y háblale a tu papa mientras que yo me llevo a Estela.

**Shino:** pero a donde?

MS: a hijo ya veraz

**Después de unos 10 minutos Shino y su papa se sentaron a comer cuando va entrando la Señora Aburame con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

MS: hijo déjame presentarte a Estela

**Después de decir eso entro al comedor una chica con un kimono rojo brilloso de seda. Shino al mirarla se queda con la boca abierta **

**Estela:** como me veo Shino

**Shino:** te ves muy…

**Es interrumpido por el timbre din don y la madre de Shino va a abrir**

MS: si quien es?

¿?: Buenas tardes somos la familia Kinoishi (era uno de los clanes más raros y más ricos)

PS: querida déjalos pasar yo los invite-le dice su esposo desde la puerta de la cocina- adelante pasen

¿?: Gracias

PS: hijo esta es al familia Kinoishi y ella es su hija Coral y el es su hijo mayor Marcus.

¿?: Buenas tardes somos la familia Kinoishi (era uno de los clanes más raros y más ricos)

PS: querida déjalos pasar yo los invite-le dice su esposo desde la puerta de la cocina- adelante pasen

¿?: Gracias

PS: hijo esta es al familia Kinoishi y ella es su hija Coral y el es su hijo mayor Marcus.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola ^^ **

**Espero que les haya gustado :D y dejen su reviews ^^**

**Sayonara..!**

**Estelaluna 2G**


	4. Capitulo IV Gracias a tí

**Por: Estelaluna**

* * *

><p><strong>yo: Hola n.n me alegra actualizar<strong>

**Masquerade: Asi es ^^ no te he dicho ke eres uan chica super tierna **

**yo: ke kieres ¬¬**

** Masquerade: ^^U porque piensas ke kiero algo?**

**yo: porque me tratas de esa forma ¬¬ -digo sabiendo su plan**

**Masquerade: Me das dinero para ir al cine?**

**yo: al cine? O.o y con quien vas?**

**Masquerade: ^^ con Tenten**

**yo: tenten tiene novio ¬¬ y te mataria si te ve con ella **

**Masquerade: ja a de ser un devilucho :D**

**yo_ ¬¬ conste yo te adverti NO LES QUITAMOS MAS SU TIEMPO ASI QUE A LEER ^^**

* * *

><p>TALVES NO SEAS NADIE PARA EL MUNDO, PERO TALVES ERES EL MUNDO PARA ALGUIEN ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste ^^<strong>

**=Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

**BUENO A LEER**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿?: Buenas tardes somos la familia Kinoishi (era uno de los clanes más raros y más ricos)

PS: querida déjalos pasar yo los invite-le dice su esposo desde la puerta de la cocina- adelante pasen

¿?: Gracias

PS: hijo esta es al familia Kinoishi y ella es su hija Coral y el es su hijo mayor Marcus.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IV "Gracias a tí": Coral Una nueva rival<strong>

**Enseguida sale una joven de piel blanca, labios rojos carmín, caderas anchas, cabello lacio hasta la cintura, muy hermosa para otros chicos pero para el no era la gran cosa.**

**Shino:** mucho gusto yo soy Shino y ella es Estela

Coral: mucho gusto Shino.

**Se acerca a el muy provocadoramente mientras que le quita el lugar a Estela. **

**Estela:** disculpa Coral pero estas en mi lugar

-le informa Estela con amabilidad-

**Pero Coral la ignora y Estela sigue insistiendo**

**Estela:** disculpa pero estas en mi lugar

–le dice mientras le toca el hombro-

Coral: por favor no me toques no me dejan hablar con la servidumbre

**Estela al oírla se controla **

**Estela:** disculpa pero estas equivocada yo no soy la servidumbre

Coral: enserio pues con ese kimono pareces de la servidumbre

**Estela al escucharla se queda callada mientras baja la cabeza con su orgullo herido **

MS: Coral te pido de la manera mas atenta que respetes a Estela ella es como de la familia

Coral: si señora pero yo que culpa tengo que vista esos harapos

–contesta Coral con una sonrisa en su cara-

PC: señora yo no comeré compartiendo la mesa con la servidumbre

–contesta el padre de Coral con indignación- L

MS: señor le pido que se disculpe con Estela ya que la ha ofendido

PC: yo solo digo la verdad señora ya que no puedo comer en la misma mesa que una vulgar L

Coral: yo pienso lo mismo papa –contesta Coral mientras mira a Estela con desprecio-

**Estela al escuchar como la insultaban salio corriendo del comedor, Shino al verla trato de seguirla cuando Coral lo sujeta ****L**

Coral: Shino para que pierdes tu tiempo con esa gata mejor quédate a cenar que la cena esta deliciosa

**Shino al escucharla se pone en pie y se dirige a su madre **

**Shino:** madre, padre con su permiso

**Y salio corriendo en busca de Estela después de unos minutos la encontró llorando en un árbol pero al sentir Estela su presencia se limpio las lágrimas**

**Shino:** ¿porque te sAlicete de la cena y le dejaste tu lugar a Coral?

**Estela:** por la forma en que me hablo, me hizo sentir una cualquiera L

-le contesta aun solloza-

**Shino:** y lo eres?

**Estela:** pero ella y su familia piensan que lo soy

**Shino:** pero lo eres?

**Estela:** no

**Shino:** entonces Estela, mientras tú sepas que no lo eres todo estará bien, anda vamos a la cena

**Estela:** no regresare Shino

**Shino:** porque no?

**Estela:** para que me sigan insultando, he hiriendo mi orgullo, no regresare además esa tal Coral no me da buena espina

**Shino:** a mi tampoco pero de todas formas mi madre quiere que conozcas a mi padre

**Estela:** esta bien Shino, pero prométeme que mañana me darás un recorrido por la aldea, si ¡por favor!

-le dice poniendo ojitos seguros-

**Shino:** este bien mañana te daré un recorrido por toda la aldea

**Estela al escucharlo lo abraza mientras le salen lagrimas por los ojos**

**Estela:** gracias Shino, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido

**Shino al sentir como el cuerpo de Estela y el suyo rozaban le abrazo mientras le decía:**

**Shino:** y ahora porque lloras?

**Estela:** estoy feliz porque si no hubiera sido por ti, yo no estaría aquí, gracias Shino

**Después de eso empiezan a caminar hacia la dojo Aburame pero al llegar todos estaban tomando el té**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Llega un Masquerade golpeado**

**yo: O.o que rayos te paso?**

**el: TwT Neji Hyuga me golpeo **

**yo: ¬¬ te dije ke tenten tenia novio**

**el: pero no sabia que era el T.T **

**yo: ¬¬ Baka**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D y dejen su reviews ^^**

**Sayonara..!**

**Estelaluna 2G**


	5. Capitulo V

**Capitulo V**

MS: hijo que bueno que regresaste junto con Estela pasen siéntense para serviles un poco de te

**Enseguida Shino toma de la mano a Estela y ambos se sientan juntos pero al lado de Estela se encontraba Marcus un chico alto, fuerte, guapo, cabello rubio, ojos avellana, cabello rizado y tez blanca como la hermana**

PC: me disculpo Estela, no sabíamos que también eras una invitada

**Estela:** no se preocupe señor todo se quedo en el pasado

MS: bueno ahora que todo se aclaro tomen un poco de te, con este frió me sorprende que no se hayan resfriado

**Después de unos minutos de silencio el papa de Coral le hace una pregunta que saca de onda a Shino y Estela.**

PC: bueno y Shino cuando se casan tu y Estela?

**Shino:** la verdad es que no estamos comprometidos, solo somos amigos

–contesta Shino con su voz calmada-

**El padre de Coral al escucharlo se queda callado con una sonrisa en su cara **

MC: esposo ya es tarde y los chicos tienen que descansar de su largo viaje

–le dice a su esposo la madre de Coral-

PC: tienes razón lo mejor será que nos marchemos en busca de una posada

**Estela:** si lo desean se pueden pasar la noche en la cabaña a las afueras de la aldea, claro si a Shino no le importa

**Shino:** por mi no hay ningún problema

Coral: madre si puedo quedarme con Estela?

Marcus: yo también padre puedo?

PC: claro hijo pero tienes que cuidar de tu hermana

Marcus: si padre

**Pero al momento de partir Estela también se despidió pero al salir de la casa Marcus se le acerco muy lento**

Marcus: y Estela así que tu y Shino son novios?

**Estela:** ¿no solo amigos, porque la pregunta?

Marcus: solo tenía curiosidad

**Mientras tanto Coral se le insinuaba a Shino, pero después de un rato llegaron a la cabaña, **

**Shino:** listo Coral dormirá en la primera habitación a mano derecha y Marcus a mano izquierda

Coral: y Shino tu donde duermes?

**Shino:** Mi habitación esta abajo a lado de la de Estela

Coral: a bueno que pasen buenas noches

–Les dice Coral con voz de niña que no rompe ningún plato-

**después de eso Estela tomo un baño antes de dormir pero al entrar a su habitación salio con una pijama de bóxer y una blusa de tirantes dispuesta a secarse el cabello que le llegaba a la cintura, pero al sentarse frente a su peinador para por ultimo peinarse escucho un ruido en la sala y salio a ver. Pero al llegar solo miro a Coral tomando un poco de agua con una bata muy provocadora que dejaba ver sus pechos.**

Coral: ¿hay disculpa te asuste? –Le pregunta la hipócrita -

**Estela:** no Coral pero que haces tan tarde en la sala –le pregunta Estela con voz de a mi no me vez la cara de idiota-

Coral: solo vine por un poco de agua antes de dormir –contesta mientras se retira a dormir-

**Después de eso Estela tomo un vaso con agua también y decidió regresar a su habitación pero al entrar a su cuarto un grito estremeció la casa enseguida Shino salio corriendo de su habitación hacia la de Estela pero al entrar se quedo sorprendido con lo que vio. **

**Una serpiente enrollaba a Estela en el suelo Shino al verla rápido empezó a atacarla con kunais teniendo cuidado de no herir a Estela cuando va llegando Marcus y le ayuda. Después de unos segundos liberan a Estela y la serpiente desaparece.**

**Shino:** ¿Estela te encuentras bien? –Le pregunta Shino mientras la tomaba en sus brazos-

**Estela:** si pero… -no pudo terminar la frase ya que perdió el conocimiento del susto-

Marcus: ¿Shino como es posible que una serpiente de ese tamaño pudo entrar a la cabaña? Esto es muy extraño

**Shino:** tienes razón Marcus lo mejor será que vuelvan a dormir yo me quedare con Estela cuidándola toda la noche

Coral: pobre de Estela, Shino si necesitas algo no dudes en hablarnos

-le dice Coral sin avergonzarse de su escote de mujer de la vida galante-

**Shino:** gracias Coral

-dijo Shino mientras recostaba a Estela en su cama y la cobijaba-

**A la mañana siguiente Shino noto que Estela estaba sudando así que le toco la frente pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre y mando un insecto con su madre, después de unos minutos llego ella con Sakura e Ino. Pero ellas al ver a Estela le preguntaron a Shino…**

Sakura: Shino que el paso a Estela, que son estas marcas?

**Shino:** estaba dormido cuando un grito me despertó, era Estela y al entrar a su habitación ella estaba en el suelo rodeada por una serpiente gigante y… -es interrumpido por Ino-

Ino: y como entro una serpiente en la cabaña?

**Shino:** no sabemos pero logramos que soltara a Estela y después la serpiente desapareció, pero hoy Estela despertó con fiebre y por eso llame a mi madre

**Pero al decirle eso Sakura le encuentra una marca a Estela en el cuello **

Sakura: rapido miren!

MS: que ocurre Sakura?

Sakura: ¡Estela tiene una marca en el cuello!

Ino: pero porque?

**Shino:** a lo mejor la serpiente la mordió, no creen?

MS: es poco probable, pero de todas formas lo mas probable es que lo que la haya mordido y le haya inyectado un veneno muy potente. Lo mejor será que Shino lo succiones con tus insectos.

**Shino:** si mama

**Después de absorber el veneno Shino decidió que lo mejor seria que evitara las misiones para cuidar de Estela, pasaron dos semanas cuando una mañana que Shino regresaba de una misión rápida al entrar a la habitación de Estela observo que no estaba. Al no verla la empezó a buscar cuando escucha un ruido en la regadera se pone en posición de ataque cuando mira que la que salía era Estela.**

**Estela:** hola Shino

o:O:o

**Hola n.n espero y les haya gustado perdon por no actualizar en mucho tiempo u.u pero con la banda de guerra no me queda tiempo libre así que aprovecho que tengo unas horitas libres para actualizar ^^ cuidense**

**¡NO CASTREN NI DUERMAN A SUS MASCOTAS!**

**Atte**

**Estelaluna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Capitulo VI

Capitulo VI ¡Shino porque dejaste que se levantara!

**Estela:** hola Shino

-decía Estela con una sonrisa mientras que sujetaba una toalla, ya que aun estaba escurriéndole agua del cabello-

**Shino al verla la abraza **

**Estela:** y el abrazo porque?

-le pregunta con una sonrisa-

**Shino:** fue porque extrañaba tu sonrisa

**Estela:** pues cuanto tiempo llevo dormida?

**Shino:** 2 semanas

**Estela:** tanto tiempo!

**Shino:** si

**Estela:** y esas flores?

**Shino:** te las trajeron

**Estela:** pero que me paso Shino?

**Shino:** una serpiente te ataco

**Estela:** seguros que fue una serpiente? Yo recuerdo que mire la figura de una persona, pero no recuerdo nada más

**Shino:** pues eso decían, pero todavía quieres que te de ese recorrido?

–le pregunta-

**Estela:** claro no más me cambio.

**Después de unos minutos llegaron al centro de la aldea y al mirarla Sakura se le acerca con Sasuke**

Sakura: ¡hola Estela que bueno que ya despertaste!

**Estela:** hola Sakura gracias por preocuparte ya estoy mejor

Sakura: que bueno, pero como no te ibas a recuperar si Shino se la paso cuidándote todo este tiempo

**A escucharla Estela voltea a ver a Shino pero el no decía nada. **

Sasuke: Estela discúlpanos pero tenemos cosas que hacer

**Estela:** no te preocupes Sasuke Shino dijo que me daría un recorrido por la aldea y después iríamos a la casa de su mama.

Sakura: buenos los dejamos porque tenemos que comprar algunas cosas para al fiesta de hoy

Sasuke: están invitados los dos en el clan Uchiha a las 8:30pm –les dice Sasuke con voz fría y su sonrisa calida-

**Estela:** gracias Sasuke ahí estaremos, verdad Shino?

**Shino:** claro aya los veremos así que mejor sigamos con el recorrido.

**Estela:** si bueno los vemos mas de rato, adiós.

**Después de un rato recorrieron toda la aldea cuando Estela mira un vestido azul en un puesto, Shino al verla le pregunto que si lo quería y ella le dijo que era muy bonito pero que no quería que el gastara mas en ella. Así que lo tomo del brazo y siguieron a la casa Aburame. Pero antes de llegar Estela le pidió que no le dijera que ya estaba bien y Shino le dijo que estaba bien, pero al entrar Estela no hizo ruido para que no la vieran, cuando…**

MS: hijo que haces aquí y Estela? ¡no deberías de dejarla sola en su estado!

**Shino:** esta bien mama

–Le contesta cuando entra Estela-

**Estela:** hola señora Aburame

–le dice con una sonrisa-

MS: hija ya estas mejor, pero que haces de pie deberías estar descansando, ¡Shino porque dejaste que se levantara!

**Estela:** no regañe a Shino yo quería salir ya que me dijo que llevaba 2 semanas en coma y quería visitarla

-le dice Estela tratando de que Shino no fuera reprendido-

MS: que bueno que estas bien, pero siéntate

**Estela:** gracias señora

MS: quieren comer?

**Shino:** si mama por favor

MS: y tu Estela

**Estela:** si gracias señora Aburame, quiere que le ayude?

MS: claro vamos a la cocina

**Enseguida entran las dos a la cocina mientras Shino se dirige a su habitación para cambiarse, cuando la Señora Aburame mira extraña a Estela**

MS: Estela te pasa algo?

**Estela:** no señora solo pensaba, disculpe puedo hacerle una pregunta?

MS: claro

**Estela:** quien me cuido todo este tiempo que estuve en coma?

MS: fue mi hijo Shino, el no se separaba de ti ni por un minuto.

**Estela:** en verdad señora?

MS: si hija Shino te cuido todo este tiempo

**Estela:** y Coral?

Ms: ella regreso hace una semana a su hogar, pero…

**Estela:** pero que?

Ms: pero regresara en unos meses

**Estela:** enserio y a que?

Ms: regresara porque será la esposa de Shino

–le contesta mientras baja la cara-

**Estela al escucharla deja caer el cuchillo que traía en la mano y cae al suelo sin conocimiento, la Señora Aburame al verla empieza a llamar a su hijo y Shino al ver a Estela la levanta y la recuesta en su cuarto**

**Shino:** mama que le paso? 

o:O:o

Luna–san fuera


	7. Capitulo VII

**EL DESTINO NOS UNE Y LA GENTE NOS SEPARA**

**POR: ESTELALUNA**

**FECHA: 03/08/12**

**Capitulo VII "¿Mama qué le pasó?": ¡la cruda realidad Shino se casa con Coral! **

Estela: enserio y a que?

Ms: regresara porque será la esposa de Shino

–le contesta mientras baja la cara-

**Estela al escucharla deja caer el cuchillo que traía en la mano y cae al suelo sin conocimiento, la Señora Aburame al verla empieza a llamar a su hijo y Shino al ver a Estela la levanta y la recuesta en su cuarto**

Shino: mama que le paso?

Ms: no se hijo solo platicamos y se desmayo sabia que era muy pronto como para que estuviera de pie

-le dice a Shino sabiendo que no por eso se había desmayado-

Shino: y de que platicaban? Debió ser algo fuerte para que se desmayara verdad mama?

MS: hijo solo le dije que te casarías con Coral en unos meses y después se desmayo

**Después de unos minutos Estela despertó pero al hacerlo se levanto deprisa**

Estela: que me paso?

MS: te desmayaste

Estela: enserio y que hora es?  
>MS: faltan 10 para las 8, porque?<p>

Estela: santo dios ya es tarde tengo que arreglarme para la fiesta de Sakura y Sasuke, me tengo que ir señora Aburame gracias por todo y disculpe las molestias –decía poniéndose sus sandalias–

**Enseguida Estela salio corriendo para la cabaña y al llegar se metió a bañar al terminar corrió a su habitación pero al entrar miro que había un paquete en su cama al abrirlo miro que era el vestido que había visto en el puesto de la aldea, enseguida se lo probo y se peino. Al terminar emprendió el camino a la fiesta. Mientras tanto en la fiesta**

Kiba: hola Shino y Estela?

Shino: aun no llega y no se si podrá venir a la fiesta

Kiba: enserio entonces dime quien es esa chica de vestido azul Turquesa

**Shino al verla se quedo impresionado al ver como se veía tan hermosa, tan sensual, tan Inocente. Era perfecta ante sus ojos**

Estela: hola Shino gracias por el vestido

Shino: no fue nada, sobre lo que te dijo mi madre

Estela: no me digas nada Shino, no tienes que hacerlo ya que solo somos amigos, no?

Shino: si amigos pero…

-es interrumpido por Estela-

Estela: Shino calla mejor vamos a felicitar a Sasuke y a Sakura por su matrimonio, ya que hacen una hermosa pareja

Shino: si claro, vamos

-enseguida Shino toma a Estela del brazo y ambos se acercan a la feliz pareja-

Sakura: Estela pero mírate te vez hermosa

Estela: gracias Sakura pero la reina aquí eres tú, recuerda que esta fiesta es para celebrar tu compromiso con Sasuke-kun.

Sakura: lo se y gracias pero nadie te creería que te acabas de recuperar de un ataque de serpiente si te viera así.

-le dice Sakura mientras la mira de pies a cabeza-

Estela: gracias Sakura pero no me podía perder tu fiesta

Sakura: si que es una chica muy fuerte verdad Shino?

Shino: si Sakura es una chica muy fuerte

-pero al decirle eso Estela se sonroja un poco-

Sasuke: hola Estela te ves muy bien

Estela: gracias Sasuke tu también, y ya tienen padrinos?

Sasuke: aun nos falta los padrinos de argollas, pero esperábamos a que te recuperaras para pedirte que si querías ser nuestra madrina y Shino nuestro padrino?

Sakura: y que dicen?

Estela: por mi no hay problema, yo acepto con gusto

Sakura: y tu Shino?

Shino: yo también acepto

Sakura: bueno ya tenemos padrinos de argollas

Sasuke: Sakura debemos de saludar a los demás invitados

Sakura: es verdad, bueno los dejamos que disfruten la fiesta

-les dice Sakura mientras se aleja del brazo de Sasuke-

**Enseguida Estela y Shino deciden ir a una mesa pero al sentarse en una llegan Shikamaru y Temari**

Shikamaru: hola Estela, hola Shino nos podemos sentar?

Estela: claro Shikamaru tomen asiento

Temari: vaya Estela te ves muy bien a pesar de tu accidente

Estela: gracias Temari que hermoso vestido

Temari: gracias pero tú no te quedas atrás tú vestido azul esta precioso

Estela: gracias me lo regalo Shino

Temari: (pensaba) *vaya nunca había visto a Shino regalarle algo a una chica*

**Mientras tanto Shino y Shikamaru platicaban entre ellos**

Shikamaru: y Shino ya me contaron de tu compromiso con Coral

Shino: no me sorprende se fue gritándolo a los cuatro vientos

-decía sin ninguna muestra de afecto-

Shikamaru: pero no la quieres, verdad?

Shino: porque lo dices Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: porque he observado como miras a Estela

Shino: y como la miro según tú?

Shikamaru: así como yo miro a Temari. Shino ambos sabemos que no amas a Coral, porque te casas con ella?  
>Shino: porque el plazo de encontrar esposa es mas corto cada vez<p>

Shikamaru: pero y Estela?

Shino: ella que tiene?

Shikamaru: por favor Shino todos sabemos que la tratas diferente

Shino: a que te refieres?  
>Shikamaru: según me dijeron la salvaste<p>

Shino: cualquier otro ninja hubiera echo lo mismo

Shikamaru: te equivocas tu haces mas que eso la llevaste a tu casa, dejas que ella te toque, te abrace, te preocupas por ella, le compras cosas, la cuidas ¿eso no lo haría cualquiera o si?  
>Shino: Shikamaru se lo que estas pensando pero ella es muy alegre, linda, tierna. Nunca se fijaría en un chico como yo, serio, callado.<p>

Shikamaru: porque no?

**Enseguida Shino volteo a verla como sonreía sin temor a expresar sus sentimientos, sin importar lo que la gente dijera de ella. Shikamaru al verlo se da cuenta de que estaba viendo a Estela y decide dejarlo así, cuando empiezan a escuchar música.**

Naruto: buenas noches hoy como todos sabemos estamos aquí para festejar el compromiso de Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, así que disfruten la fiesta que es para ustedes y a bailar.

**Enseguida todos empiezan a tomar parejas para bailar**

Sasuke: Sakura me permitirías esta pieza?

Sakura: claro que si Sasuke-kun

**Y así empezaron las parejas…**

Naruto: Hinata bailarías conmigo?

Hinata: Cla…claro Naruto-kun

-le contesta Hinata un poco sonrojada -

Neji: Tenten quieres bailar?

Tenten: claro Neji-kun

-le contesta Tenten mientras se sujeta su largo cabello suelto-

Kiba: Ino quisieras bailar conmigo?  
>-le pregunta Kiba mientras hacia una reverencia-<p>

Ino: si Kiba-kun!

-le contesta mientras ella también hace una reverencia-

**Enseguida un ninja se le acerca a Estela y la invita a bailar:**

¿?: Hermosa dama me permitirías esta pieza?

-Estela al escucharlo voltea a ver a Shino y al no ver respuesta de el ella acepto-

Estela: claro

-le contesta mientras se pone de pie-

Shikamaru: por que no invitaste a Estela a bailar Shino?  
>Shino: porque yo no bailo<p>

Shikamaru: Shino en verdad que primero esta tu imagen y después tus sentimientos

-le dice Shikamaru mientras veían a Estela bailar con uno y otro chico ya que debido a lo hermosa que se veía todos los ninjas solteros querían bailar con ella-

Shikamaru: Shino una pregunta que sientes por Estela

Shino: la quiero pero

Shikamaru: entonces

Shino: Shikamaru voltea y mírala. Ella es una chica libre, sonriente, amable, soñadora, rebelde, fuerte, con voluntad propia. Tiene muchas cosas que me gustan y que nunca había encontrado en una chica pero somos muy diferentes

Shikamaru: y eso que? Yo y Temari somos también muy diferentes, e incluso somos de diferentes aldeas y eso no nos importo

Shino: supongo que tienes razón, pero yo no soportaría tener a mi lado a Estela y que sea infeliz debido a eso.

Shikamaru: y que te dice que ella estará triste a tu lado?

**Eso solo hizo Shino meditara **

Shikamaru: Shino si una persona ama a alguien sacrificara lo que sea

Shino: pero yo no quiero que sacrifique nada

Shikamaru: y como sabes que eso seria un sacrificio

**Enseguida Shikamaru saco a bailar a Temari, pero al estar solo Shino se puso a pensar sobre su plática con Shikamaru. Después de un rato la música paro y empezó a hablar Naruto.**

Naruto: bueno amigas y amigos a continuación una ninja que muy pocos conocen y los que la conocen la consideramos un ángel. Den le un gran aplauso a Estela…

Todos: bravo (aplausos, aplausos, aplausos)

¿Continuara?

NO CASTREN NI FUERMAN A SUS MASCOTAS

Atte

Estelaluna


End file.
